


Miss Steal Ya Girl

by DaringTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringTiger/pseuds/DaringTiger
Summary: Ron thought rummaging through Hermione's things was a good idea, but what happens when he tries to hit up the wrong woman?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 15
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt that was posted by Kirstan in the HGMM FB page. It was super fun to write! No beta, all mistakes are my own.  
> And no, I don’t own any of the characters.

Minerva groaned as she rolled over in bed. The sound was coming from somewhere in her nightstand. It was a sound she hadn’t heard in a very long time, not since Hermione Granger had started dating Ronald Weasley. She paused, her hand on the drawer, tempted to not open it, but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door and took out the journal that had been charmed to alert her when there was a new message.

_ You thicc mama? _

Minerva felt her eyebrows raise nearly to her hairline.  _ There’s no way this is Hermione _ , she thought. Odd though, she knew Hermione had the other journal, but then who was writing to her now?

_ M: May I ask who this is? _

_ The best of the Golden Trio. Everyone knows who I am. ;) But in case that’s enough of a clue, I’m Ron. _

Minerva glared at the page. So Ronald was trying to pick up other women? That’s hardly fair to Hermione. While it’s true that it had been years since they’d spoken, Minerva still had quite the soft spot for the younger witch.

_ M: If I’m not mistaken, you have a woman at home, yes? _

_ R: Yeah, but she’s only around when I want her around, you know? ;) _

Minerva growled.  _ M: Be careful. _

_ R: Why are you dangerous or something? _

_ M: Dangerous enough to steal your woman and have her as my own. Treat that queen right, before she comes to sit on “mama’s” lap. _

Minerva wasn’t used to some of this language, but she desperately wanted to make her point. She hoped Ronald would take the hint and leave well enough alone. She didn’t want to have to talk to Hermione about this.

Unfortunately she was disappointed.

_ R: That’s hot af. You could just come over if it’s like that. _

Minerva’s face grew red with anger. Making a decision that she desperately hoped wouldn’t backfire, she sent a Patronus asking Hermione to come meet with her at her earliest opportunity. She was fairly certain that Ronald was alone or he wouldn’t have been able to get ahold of the journal. She put aside her own journal as she got out of bed, knowing for sure that she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep at this hour. Honestly, trying to get with someone at 2:45 in the morning.  _ Cretin. _

Much to her surprise, she felt the wards announce that someone was at the front gates. She transformed into her cat Animagus and ran quickly through the castle and then across the grounds, not changing back until she had discerned that it was indeed Hermione at the front gates with a very curious expression on her face.

“Hello, Minerva.” Hermione smiled at her former mentor. “It was quite the surprise to hear from you at this time of night, but I figured it must be urgent. What do you need to speak with me about?”

Minerva drank in the sight of Hermione, a woman who had grown to be one of the most brilliant people alive and was stunningly beautiful as well. A woman she hadn’t let herself court because she had assumed she was much too old and wanted Hermione to have the very best that life could offer. She had hoped that Ronald was it, but she couldn’t stand to see her get hurt. “I believe it’s best if we discuss it in my chambers. Do you have a bit of time for tea?”

Hermione grinned. “Only if there are also ginger newts involved. I find that I’ve become rather fond of those.” 

Minerva nodded and turned to walk back up to the castle, not even checking to make sure Hermione was following. “How have you been, Hermione? I haven’t heard from you in some time.”

“Owls fly both ways, you know.” Hermione said as gently as she could, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot for whatever conversation awaited them.

Minerva grimaced. “Aye, that they do.” 

They walked on in silence for awhile before Hermione spoke up. “I’d almost forgotten how beautiful it is around here.” She looked appreciatively out over the lake and was amused to see the Giant Squid lounging near a huge rock, basking in the moonlight.

Minerva glanced over and smiled softly at the warmth radiating from Hermione’s face. “You’re welcome to come anytime. I’m very sorry that I haven’t kept up correspondence as I should, as I’ve missed you terribly, but if you’re willing I’d like to try and reconnect.”

A light blush swept over Hermione’s features and she smiled. “I’d like that Minerva.” She laid a hand lightly on Minerva’s forearms, gave it a squeeze, then dropped it to continue the walk inside.

The place on her forearm that Hermione touched seemed to burn and Minerva fought the blush that was threatening to take over her own features as she opened the door to the Entrance Hall. They reached her quarters without incident and she motioned towards one of the chairs by the fireplace, indicating that Hermione should have a seat. “I will be back momentarily with what I wish to speak with you about, in the meantime, Milly.” A young house elf popped into the room with a yawn.

“Can I be helping you, Headmistress?”

“I’m so sorry for waking you, dear. If I could just get some tea and ginger newts that would be lovely. Then I assure you I won’t need again tonight.” Minerva smiled kindly at the young elf who smiled and disappeared. She went into her room, picked up the journal, then returned to find Hermione staring thoughtfully into the fire. She entered quietly, not wanting to startle the younger woman and sat in the seat next to her. The tea arrived and she thanked Milly before preparing two cups for them. They sipped quietly, neither wanting to break the peaceful spell, but Minerva couldn’t take it and set her cup down.

“I’m very sorry, Hermione, but I knew this was something that needed to come to your attention.” She pulled out her journal and set it on the table.

Hermione looked at it quizzically. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Minerva opened it to where her conversation with Ronald was showing and handed it to Hermione. She watched as her eyes flitted over the words and could see the storm gathering behind dark brown eyes. Then, curiously, the storm cleared and a sad smile graced her lips.

“I can’t say that I’m surprised. I was sure that he had been sneaking around because I’ve refused to move in just yet.” Hermione’s countenance turned thoughtful. “I  _ am _ curious as to how he came across this journal. It’s at my own flat and he wasn’t…” She trailed off and growled. “That ass is in my flat. Without me there. He knew I was going to spend the weekend with my parents. He’s been pestering me about it for months, sure that I’ve been planning a trip to go spend a romantic weekend away with some imaginary lover I have. UGH!”

Hermione stood and threw the journal onto the table next to her, disgusted. She longed to throw it in the fire, but seeing as it was Minerva’s she wouldn’t dare.

The woman in question picked up the journal and decided to have a little bit of fun with it, hoping Hermione wouldn’t mind too much.

_ M: Yes, I happen to know she is. I would like to add that I have already made her blush multiple times this evening. It would be best to say goodbye while you can. _

Minerva looked up to find Hermione staring at her. “I do hope you’ll forgive me, dear, but I just can’t help myself sometimes.” She handed Hermione the journal and was pleased to see a grin forming on the young woman’s face.

“You’re awful!” Hermione laughed, then handed the journal back to Minerva. “You certainly have my blessing to take whatever measure necessary here.”

A perfectly feline grin graced Minerva’s lips and she stood abruptly. “I was hoping you would say something like that.” She purred as she came closer to Hermione, noticing yet another blush creeping up her neck. “I wasn’t lying when I said I missed you, Hermione. I haven’t been keeping in touch because I didn’t want to feel like a third wheel with you and Ronald. Can you forgive an old fool?”

Hermione closed the gap between them and let her hands rest on Minerva’s waist. “There’s nothing to forgive, Minerva. I stayed away because I felt guilty being around you and couldn’t bear to feel that way about you while I was supposed to be so in love with Ron.” She moved one hand up to cup Minerva’s cheek and enjoyed the way the older woman leaned into the touch. “I suppose we both need to be forgiven for some things.”

Minerva leaned down and captured Hermione’s lips with her own, causing them both to moan. Spurred on by the surety that Hermione also wanted this, Minerva grabbed Hermione by the waist and apparated them into her bedroom.

Hermione pulled back in shock. “But you can’t apparate around Hogwarts. I read that in Hogwarts: A History.”

Minerva laughed. “You don’t think they would have put all the secrets out there for nerds to find, do you?”

Hermione pretended to look affronted. “A nerd, am I?”

“Oh, aye. And a damn sexy one at that.” Minerva winked, causing Hermione to laugh while she blushed.

“Well, in that case.  _ Divesto! _ ”

Minerva gasped as their clothes, along with her hat and glasses, disappeared and she was skin to skin with the woman she had been wanting for years. “Oh Hermione.” She bent to kiss Hermione again, relishing in the taste of the younger witch’s lips Her hands roamed the soft flesh that was within reach, but soon she couldn’t get enough, especially when she felt smaller hands run down her sides to settle at her waist, gently kneading. “Bed, now.” She rasped and broke apart from Hermione to lead them to the king-sized four poster that was decorated in red and gold.

Hermione eagerly got onto the bed and crawled to the middle. Once there, she turned and lay back, luxuriating in the soft sheets and squirming under the scrutiny of emerald eyes that she had never seen so dark. The reasoning behind their coupling flew from Hermione’s mind as she gazed sultrily at the woman who seemed to be hesitating at the foot of the bed. “Minerva,” she breathed and let her legs spread.

It was enough to break the spell.

Minerva shook her head slightly, still unbelieving that this beautiful creature was in  _ her _ bed. She crawled onto the bed as well and her Animagus senses were overloaded by the smell of arousal already in the air, hers and Hermione’s. She quickly covered Hermione’s body with her own, eager to feel their skin touching again, then squeaked when Hermione flipped them.

Hermione giggled. “How undignified, Headmistress.” She teased as she bent down to kiss Minerva’s neck, earning a gasp. Emboldened, she began to kiss her way down Minerva’s body until she reached the apex of her thighs. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this.” She locked eyes with Minerva and let her tongue slide easily through the wet folds of Minerva’s sex. Groaning at the exquisite taste, she delved in once more. 

Minerva moaned throatily. It had been far too long since she had taken a lover, and even longer since it had been someone she truly cared about. But now, with Hermione in her bed giving her so much pleasure, she didn’t know how she was supposed to not die on the spot. “Oh, Hermione…”

Hermione glanced up to once again make eye contact and she winked at the older woman. She let one drift to Minerva’s breast where she tenderly squeezed. When that caused Minerva to arch upwards, she applied more pressure and was rewarded with a long, low moan that sent a bolt of desire directly to her clit. She moaned herself, causing Minerva gasp as the vibrations travelled up her body. Using her other hand, she entered Minerva with two fingers, excited to feel her arousal and give more pleasure.

Minerva undulated under Hermione’s touch, unable to get enough of her. Her voice rose in pitch as her body rocked against the other woman. “More, Her-mione, please.”

Hermione willingly obliged and added another finger, curling them inside to hit the rough patch that was guaranteed to make Minerva moan. She wasn’t disappointed as Minerva continued her string of nonsensical words. She pumped faster, so desperate to feel those walls clench around her fingers and it didn’t take much longer before

“Oh, fuck Hermione. Yes!” Minerva yelled as she slammed herself down on Hermione’s hand, her own hands tangled in soft brown tresses, holding Hermione’s head in place. She rode out her orgasm while Hermione continued to lick up the copious amount of fluids she had produced. Spent, she urged Hermione to ease up and join her.

Hermione obliged, kissing her way back up Minerva’s body, pausing to pay homage to both breasts that she had sorely neglected on her initial travels. Minerva moaned again and Hermione was reminded just how badly she wanted the older woman to make love to her as well. She raised her head and kissed Minerva soundly before breaking off to breathe. “Minerva,” she panted. “I’m so wet for you. I need you.”

Minerva snaked a hand between them and groaned when she felt the truth of Hermione’s statement. She whispered  _ Engorgio _ and felt her clit lengthen and grow in girth.

“Oh!” Hermione was startled to feel the appendage, that she was absolutely certain was not there before, stir against her inner thighs. Experimentally, she rolled her hips and saw Minerva close her eyes in bliss. She reached between them and guided the tip of Minerva into her waiting heat and moaned as she slowly slid down the length, not stopping until her hips connected with Minerva’s. “Oh, Minerva. You feel so good.”

Minerva could hardly think around the pleasure she was experiencing. She had never used this spell before, but there was just something so poetic about having Hermione on her lap the same night that she had threatened it to Ronald. Quickly pushing those thoughts aside, she wrapped her long fingers around Hermione’s waist and gently guided her up and down.

Hermione threw her head back as she felt Minerva pick up the pace. She had never dreamed that she would be lucky enough to be loved so well by the woman she had fantasized about for years. She began rolling her hips on every upward thrust by Minerva, causing both of them to shake. Unable to support her weight solely on her legs anymore, she leaned forward to brace herself with her forearms as well. Her hair cascaded around Minerva’s head as their lips joined once more.

Minerva kept one hand on Hermione’s hip, enjoying the flex of her muscles as she rode her, but brought the other one up to massage Hermione’s breast, earning her more moans which she eagerly swallowed. Soon, she felt Hermione begin to contract around her and she sped up, wanting to cum with her.

Hermione shook as she moved erratically on Minerva’s lap, not sure how much longer she could hold out. “Min-” she whimpered. “I don’t -  _ pants _ \- know how much longer I can take this.” She sped up her movements. “Please, Min. Please cum with me.”

At the sound of her name on Hermione’s lips, shortened in passion, Minerva couldn’t hold back. She came hard into Hermione and immediately felt Hermione follow, both uttering each other’s names as they fell together onto the bed, sweating and sated.

Hermione slid off of Minerva so that they could breathe a little easier and Minerva reduced her size back to normal. They both looked up though when a chiming could be heard from the other room. “What’s that noise?” Hermione glared. “Make it stop.”

Minerva chuckled as she lazily waved her hand. “ _ Accio _ journal.” She easily caught the small book that came sailing into the bed. “I have a charm in place to alert me if it’s written in. I waited for many years waiting to hear that noise…” She trailed off and Hermione cupped her cheek with a smile.

“I don’t think we’ll be needing that anymore, do you? I hardly plan on letting you go now that I’ve finally got you.”

Minerva smiled and squeezed Hermione’s hip with her free hand. “That sounds perfect to me.” She looked back at the book. “But I think first I’d like to see what’s going on here.” She flipped open to the page she had last written on and smirked.

_ R: Wait… You’re not serious are you? _

_ R: This is fucking bullshit _

_ R: I was just trying to get some _

_ R: Tell her to answer me. I’m ringing her house and her parents are saying she left. _

_ R: She’s not responding to any Patronus or anything. WTF are you doin? _

Minerva turned her head to once again capture Hermione’s lips in a heated kiss that left them both breathless. Then she winked and picked up the quill on her night stand.

_ M: Her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione nervously glanced at the clock as she tidied the house. She had already cleaned everything the Muggle way as a way to keep her hands busy and her mind off of things, but now she was going back over it all. Finally, there was a knock at the door. She rushed over and opened it to find Ron on the other side looking pissed.

“Hey.” She said. “Thanks for coming over.”

Ron scowled. “What’s going on? Why have you ignored me all weekend and then all of a sudden want to talk?”

Hermione stepped back to allow Ron into her flat. “I think you know the answer to that.” She walked over to the kitchen table where her journal sat. He blanched when he saw it.

“I don’t know anything.” He tried to lie, but failed miserably. “I just know that you haven’t spoken to me in days.”

Hermione glared at him. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? You know perfectly well that you used that journal to try and ‘get some’, as you so eloquently put it. You don’t even know who was on the other end of that journal, but obviously whoever it was is better than me.” She was furious that her eyes began to prick with tears. “I don’t know why we ever thought a relationship between the two of us would work, but it’s not any longer. I’m done.”

Ron stepped forward, looking contrite. “Hey, don’t be like that, ‘Mione. I was drunk the other night and didn’t know what I was doing.” He tried to grab her hand, but she jerked it away from him. His countenance darkened. “But you did, didn’t you? You went right over to this woman’s place and fucked her that night, didn’t you?” His head jerked to the side when Hermione slapped him. Hard.

“How dare you try to turn this around on me, Ronald Weasley.” She shook with fury. “Get out of my house. Go find some other woman who wants to hear your bullshit, but I’ll be having no more of it.”

Ron sulked as he turned away from her and left, pride wounded, but sure that she would come around to reason another day.

Hermione watched him go and could feel her heart break just a little. She really had loved him, despite his flaws, but going through her personal belongings and then thinking  _ that _ was a good place to find a lover was low even for him. As she thought about the night that would never have happened if he hadn’t meddled, however, an evil grin began to form on Hermione’s plump lips. Yes, a rather mischievous idea was taking hold and she couldn’t wait to enlist the help of a certain Headmistress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva approached Hermione’s flat late on Friday afternoon, ridiculously nervous. Today was the first day they would be seeing each other since the night of the journals. Hermione had contacted her earlier in the week asking if she would be willing to accompany her to the Ministry’s celebration of the anniversary of Voldemort’s downfall and Minerva couldn’t help but say yes. She knew she was a goner and already head over heels for the younger witch.

She knocked on the door and heard Hermione say that she was coming. She cursed her shaking hands.  _ So much for that Gryffindor courage, eh Tabby? _ Albus’ voice goaded her and she glared internally at him, wishing for nothing more than for him to choke on a lemon drop. Her ruminations were cut short, however, when the door opened and revealed Hermione.

“Hermione….” Minerva began softly as her eyes travelled up and down the sensual body on display in front of her. Hermione was wearing a cobalt dress that had a halter top to it, showing off her cleavage and the long lines of her back. “You are so beautiful.”

Hermione blushed deeply as she let Minerva in, her eyes roaming the older woman’s body as well, drinking in the brilliant ruby dress that covered Minerva from the turtleneck at the top to long sleeves that came to point on her hands to the way it fit snugly to every inch of her body. She felt her mouth go dry and had to clear her throat to speak. “You- I- You look amazing.”

Minerva smiled and felt some of the tension ease from her shoulders when she realized they were both a little nervous. “Shall we?” She held out her arm in invitation, but Hermione shook her head.

“Not yet.” Hermione reached behind Minerva and shut the door before pulling the other woman closer. “I don’t think I could bear to spend the night not touching you if I don’t at least get a kiss before we leave.”

Minerva leaned into Hermione willingly. “But what if a kiss means we won’t be making it to the function?”

Hermione groaned as the thought of Minerva whisking her away to her bedroom momentarily overrode her senses and she closed the remaining distance between them to capture Minerva’s lips in her own. The kiss was sweet and sensual and left both of them gasping for breath. They broke apart and let their foreheads rest together for a moment before pulling away. “Well, glad to know that’s still good.” Hermione said with a smile.

Minerva laughed. “Yes, I was oh so worried about that.” She once again held out her arm and Hermione took it willingly, allowing Minerva to apparate them to the Ministry. She went to pull her arm away, but Hermione held fast. She glanced over questioningly.

Hermione blushed. “I’m sorry. I just, um, I don’t care if people think we’re together. I know I should have asked you about this before we left my flat, but I wasn’t sure what you would think and now we’re here and I don’t-” She was cut off when Minerva swifty pressed her lips to hers in a quick, chaste kiss before pulling back, emerald eyes sparkling.

“It’s fine, Hermione, really.” She gave the brunette’s hand a gentle squeeze and then resumed their walk. They had apparated onto the outskirts of the party, so they weren’t in the public eye just yet, but as they approached the main courtyard people began to stare and whisper. She felt Hermione’s grip tighten on her arm and she gave another reassuring squeeze, letting her know she didn’t intend to let her go.

Luckily, the first people they ran into were Harry and Ginny, who didn’t look completely surprised. Minerva looked to Hermione, the question evident in her eyes.

“I, er, may have told them what happened.” When Minerva’s eyebrows began to climb, she quickly continued. “Not all the details! Just the basic overview…”

Ginny laughed at the flush creeping up Minerva’s alabaster skin over the turtleneck while Harry grinned. “Well, whatever the case, we’re happy. Ron can be a right git sometimes and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my suspicions earlier.” Ginny frowned. “I knew he had been going out a lot, but I was hoping it was just ‘with the guys’, you know?”

Hermione smiled gently and laid her free hand on Ginny’s forearm. “It’s alright, Ginny. It’s not your responsibility to keep him in check. He’s a grown man and he should be able to do that for himself.”

Ginny smiled back at Hermione and squeezed her hand before they let each other go. The soft moment was broken quickly, however, by a very drunken Ron.

“Oi! Hermione!” He yelled across the room before making his way over.

Hermione let her hand drop from Minerva’s arm in anticipation, but gave the woman a smile to let her know that she was still  _ her _ date. Once Ron was in speaking distance, she responded. “Ron.” The ice in her tone caused the room to feel about twenty degrees cooler, but Ron seemed to be oblivious. Harry and Ginny glanced nervously at each other, but stayed put for moral support.

“How come you didn’t come over to the Burrow so we could come together?” Ron asked, looking hurt.

Hermione sighed patiently. “I already told you, Ron. I’m not interested in staying with someone who is going to cheat on me. It’s not fair to me and if I’m not enough for you then it’s obviously not fair to you either.”

Ron sputtered. “But- but we belong together. We should be happy together.” He started to get pissed again. “I won’t believe you’re already with whoever was in that journal. Who was it anyway?” His voice started to raise again, causing more people to look their way. “Whoever it is can’t be as good to you as I was!”

Minerva growled lightly, but at a look from Hermione she toned it down, instead deigning to reply via a dangerous whisper. “Come now, Ronald. Surely you’re not upset that she’s comfortable on ‘Mama’s’ lap, are you?” Minerva winked 

Ron stared at Minerva, open mouthed. “You- no- you’re the - no. No way.” He started turning a very interesting shade of green that clashed horribly with his red hair. “I mean- no.”

Hermione and Minerva stifled giggles while Harry and Ginny looked confused, having not been close enough to hear what was said, but then realization dawned when they figured that she had just revealed she was the woman that Ron had been trying to sleep with.

“Oh, Mr. Weasley, I can assure you I am. And while your charms may work on some half-wit out there in the world, I’m afraid I’m not interested.” Minerva said with a malicious grin.

Ron’s face continued to oscillate between all the colors of the rainbow. He was still spouting nonsensical words when Harry took pity on him and pulled him away from the girls.

Ginny giggled loudly. “Serves him right! Ah, the look on his face was priceless!” She wiped tears from her eyes and then smiled brightly at Hermione and Minerva. “You two go enjoy the party. I think Fred and George spiked the punch though, fair warning.” She winked. “I’m gonna go help Harry make sure that Ron is up to doing his part of the speech later.” 

Hermione and Minerva shared a laugh and intertwined their fingers. Hermione laid her head briefly on Minerva’s shoulder. “You’re an evil woman, you know that?”

“Aye, I do.” Minerva whispered into Hermione’s hair. “And I’ll show you just how wicked and evil I can be later tonight.”

The rumble of Minerva’s Scottish lilt did wonderful things to Hermione’s insides and she clenched her thighs. “That is  _ very _ not fair.” She pulled her head back so she could mock glare up at the taller witch. “But I’ll have you know I was hoping you would be coming back to mine for a night cap.”

Minerva grinned. “I’ll be there for as many nights as you’ll have me.” And she leaned down to give Hermione a passion-filled kiss that left them both wanting for the rest of the evening until they could return to Hermione’s flat and peel each other’s dresses off.


End file.
